SKuBMAVL Folge 10 Hochzeit mit Hindernissen
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Sanji und Merit wollen endlich heiraten, doch ein gemeiner Bösewicht stellt sich in den Weg!Crossover: Yami no Matsuei, Naruto, Vampires Dawn, GTO, Unterwegs in Düsterburg, FakeSpezial Guests: Merits Ex Andy, Frolle, Lorante


Sanjis Hochzeit - Oder doch nicht?

3 Tage vor der Hochzeit

Weddingplaner Lorante: So! Die Gäste sind alle eingeladen und die Trauung im Schloss Moritzburg ist auch genehmigt! Selas: Wer steht denn alles auf der Gästeliste? Merit: Na alle die wir kennen! Wenn dann richtig! Platz genug ist ja!  
Sanji: Selbst der ehrwürdige Hogake hat sein Kommen angekündigt! Er wird von Iruka und Kakashi mit seinem Team 7 begleitet!  
Lorante: Nach ihrem Wunsch habe ich auch Kayu eingeladen, aber der meinte, er Arbeite gerade an einem Gleichnis oder so etwas…  
Merit: zu Selas flüster Für dich hab ich noch das Enma Cho eingeladen!  
Selas: freu Tatsumi… Tsuzuki… Watari… glasigen Blick bekomm  
Vegeta: -.- mit Hand vor Selas hin und her wedelt Hallo? Jemand da?  
Atemu: freu Graf… glasigen Blick bekomm  
Vegeta: Hä? Seit wann denn das?  
Atemu: Ups… hat das jemand gehört?  
Alle: Augenbraue heb  
Zorro: Was ist mit dem Essen?  
Lorante: Dafür wurde die Kochgarde des japanischen Kaisers angagiert!  
Mokuba: Und die Torte?  
Sanji: Jeff und das Barathie kümmern sich darum! Kaiba: Lasst mich raten… die Deko ist bestimme… rosa?  
Sanji: Nein… rosa und weis…  
Kaiba: War ja klar…  
Marik: Wer traut euch denn?  
Lorante: Dabei handelt es sich um den Erzdechanten von Notre Damme Claude Frollo, Ein äußerst gefragter Mann, der schon Leute aus allen Königshäusern Getraut hat!  
Bakura: zu Kaiba flüster Und das bezahlst du alles? Seit wann bist du so Großzügig?  
Kaiba: Na ja… ich bin ja kein Unmensch! Vegeta & Bakura: -.- Erzähl keinen Mist!  
Kaiba: -.- Mokubas zwingt mich!  
Mokuba: Er hat doch Kohle wie heu! Da kann er auch die Hochzeit der beiden Bezahlen! Merits Papa: (Hähä… Gott sei dank wissen die nicht, dass normaler Weise der Brautvater die Hochzeit bezahlt! )  
Bedl: Merits Papa mit Ellebogen in Seit stoß  
MP: Oh… äh… Hallo! Merit: Hallo ihr beiden! knuddel  
Sanji: Halloooo…. Schwiegereltern! grins  
Selas: Der Weddingplaner denkt echt an alles…  
Lorante: Ich werde ja nicht umsonst bezahlt!  
Sanji: Ach ja…. Sind die Ringe schon fertig?  
Lorante: Ähm… Äh… Ja… natürlich! Ich…muss los! Hab ja noch sooo viel zu tun! Adieu! Ich ruf an! aus Wohnung renn

2 Tage vor der Hochzeit

Merit ist allein in der Stadt unterwegs zum shoppen als neben ihr ein schwarzer Van hält. Die Seitentür öffnet sich und Merit wird in das Auto gezogen.

In der WG

Sanji: Merit geht nicht ans Telefon…  
Selas: Vielleicht ist es lautlos!  
Bakura: Oder sie ist in den Klauen eines wahnsinnigen Mörders der sie gerade an ihrem Darm aufhängt! Hähähä!  
Sanji: kreidebleich wird Selas: Bakura hieb geb Dein geheimes Wunschdenken interessiert hier keinen! Sanji: Und wenn ihr wirklich was passiert ist? Sie wollte schon vor einer Stunde Zurück sein…  
Selas: Wo wollte sie denn genau hin?  
Sanji: Shoppen! Auf die Einkaufsmeile!  
Zorro: Na dann gehen wir hin und suchen sie!  
Selas: Mokuba! Du bleibst hier falls sie wieder kommt!  
Mokuba: Ich will aber mitsuchen! Kain: Ich biete mich als Kommunikationszentrale an! Haedset aufsezt  
Sanji: Alles klar! Bis dann!

Auf der Einkaufsmeile

Sanji: Wo sollen wir denn hier anfangen zu suchen?  
Bakura: Man! Vielleicht ist sie einfach weggelaufen, weil sie die Schnauze voll von dir Hat und dich nicht mehr heiraten will ?  
Sanji: oO Selas: Bist du irgendwie schlecht gelaunt Bakura? Du bist so freundlich heute!  
Bakura: brüll Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt!  
Marik: Hehe… sarkastisch lach  
Atemu: Jetzt lasst uns endlich suchen! Kaiba: Wir sollten uns am Besten aufteilen! Sanji: Gute Idee! Moment! Was ist denn da los?  
Mokuba: Wo denn?  
Vegeta: Ein Haufen Polizei hier! Mibo: Lasst uns mal hingehen!  
Alle: zu Polizei geh  
Sanji: Entschuldigung! Was ist denn hier los?  
Kommissar Ryo: Uns wurde gemeldet wie ein junges Mädchen in einen Van gezogen Wurde… haben sie vielleicht etwas gesehen?  
Selas: Wir sind gerade erst gekommen! Wir suchen jemanden!  
Ryo: Zufällig eine junge Frau, 18- 22 Jahre alt, blonde, mittellange Haare, schlank, Rosa Kleid und schwarze Stiefel?  
Sanji: kreisch  
Mokuba: Ja, das ist sie!  
Sanji: auf Knie fall, heul MERIT!  
Ryo: Das tut mir leid! Hatte sie vielleicht irgendwelche Feinde?  
Kaiba: Mh… mir fällt da nur ihr bekloppter Ex ein, wie hieß er noch…  
Selas: Ähm… Keine Ahnung!  
Mokuba: Öh…. Andre… Arnold…  
Atemu: Andy!  
Zorro: Ach, an so etwas erinnerst du dich?  
Sanji: Ich bring ihn um! grrr  
Ryo: Augenbraue heb  
Sanji: Ups… äh… nicht richtig!  
Ryo: Naja… Kommt am besten alle mit aufs Revier! Sanji: Alles klar, Herr Kommissar!  
Marik: Hihi… ein Wortwitz!  
Vegeta: Marik anschrei Das interessiert hier gerade niemanden!

Im Revier

Sanji allein im Verhör mit Kommissar Dee Laytner

Dee: Also… Sanji… Warum haben sie Merit entführt?  
Sanji: Sind sie bekloppt? Wir wollen in ein paar Tagen heiraten! Kümmern sie sich Lieber um diesen Andy!  
Dee: Sie schieben ihm ja sehr schnell die Schuld zu!  
Sanji: Weil er ein eifersüchtiger Großkotz ist der ihm immer noch hinterher trauert!  
Dee: Hatten sie vor Merits Verschwinden Streit?  
Sanji: Wir streiten nicht!  
Dee: Schon klar! Wann haben sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?  
Sanji: Heute Morgen! Bevor sie shoppen gehen wollte!  
Dee: Wann war das?  
Sanji: Gegen 10. 30 Uhr!  
Dee: Warum ging sie allein?  
Sanji: Sie geht gern allein durch die Läden!  
Dee: Aha! Hatte sie vielleicht ein Verhältnis mit diesem Andy?  
Sanji: Lachanfall bekomm Haha! Sie hasst ihn wie die Pest!  
Dee: Woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?  
Sanji: Ich war dabei als sie ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt hat. Anschließend hat sie ihm in Die Eier getreten! Dee: Warum tat sie das?  
Sanji: Er hat mich angegriffen weil er meinte ich habe ihm Merit weggenommen.  
Dee: War es so? Zigarette anzünde  
Sanji: Na ja… Darf ich auch rauchen?  
Dee: Mh… von mir aus! Antworten sie auf die Frage!  
Sanji: Zigarette anmach irgendwie schon! Merit hat mich kennen gelernt, wir haben Uns auf den ersten Blick ineinander verliebt, darauf hin hat sie ihn verlassen Und ist zu mir gezogen. Innerhalb von 3 Tagen. Das ist jetzt fast 2 Jahre her.  
Dee: Das ging ja schnell!  
Sanji: Verdammt noch mal! Sie ist meine große Liebe!  
Dee: Und das wussten sie vom ersten Moment an?  
Sanji: Ja! entschlossen kuck Ich würde mir für Merit die Hände abhacken lassen!  
Dee: dumm kuck Wieso gerade die Hände?  
Sanji: Ich bin leidenschaftlicher Koch! Alles klar?  
Dee: Na gut! Sie können erstmal gehen!  
Sanji: Danke! aufsteh und im gehen "Idiot" flüster  
Dee: Das hab ich gehört!  
Sanji: schluck, schnell verschwind

Bei den Anderen

Sanji: Hey! Wir war es? Habt ihr was rausbekommen?  
Alle sitzen niedergeschlagen da  
Sanji: Was ist denn los?  
Zorro: Bakura sitzt in U- Haft!  
Sanji: Augen verdreh Ist jemand gestorben?  
Atemu: Nein! Er hat sich nur wie ein Blödmann aufgeführt und irgendwann gefragt Ob er gehen könne, da er noch jemanden zu foltern hätte. Sanji: kopfgreif Wie blöd ist der denn! … Egal! Wir müssen Merit finden! Weiß jemand wo dieser Andy wohnt?  
Grillenzirpen  
Sanji: -.- Na toll! Vielleicht weiß ihre beste Freundin was! Mandy anruf

Derweil in irgendeinem dunklen Keller

Merit: gefesselt ist Super! Dieser elende Wichser!  
Tür geht auf, Andy kommt rein  
Andy: böse grins Na hallo!  
Merit: Was willst du von mir?  
Andy: Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Schatzi!? Komm zu mir zurück!  
Merit: Vergiss es! Lieber verecke ich!  
Andy: So? Würdest du?  
Merit: Ich will Sanji! Und keinen weinerlichen Idioten der nichts als Muskeln hat!  
Andy: Tränen in Augen hat Du bist so gemein! rausrenn, Tür auflass  
Merit: So ein Idiot! Der hat ja wirklich nur Muskeln! Zur Tür raushüpfen will  
Muraki steht in der Tür  
Muraki: Na na na! Wo wollen wir denn hin, Schöne?  
Merit: Mist… -.- Was machst du denn hier?  
Muraki: ich helfe deinem Ex! Aus Rache an dir uns Sanji! Merit: oO An uns? Wir haben dir nie was getan! Muraki: Ihr habt mich nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen! heul Dabei wollte ich da Tsuzuki rum kriegen!  
Merit: Ich glaub es nicht! Das ist alles? Von mir aus kannst du gerne kommen!  
Muraki: Das ist leider zu spät! Merit Treppe runter schups  
Merit: kuller kuller au, au, au, au, au, au, u… Mist! Wo bist du, Sanji?  
Muraki: Der wartet in der Hölle auf dich!  
Merit: Gut! Dann kann ich mich ja auch umbringen!  
Muraki: Nein!!! War ein Witz, du dämliche Kuh!  
Merit: Sonst hätte ich dich auch gleich dahin geschickt!  
Muraki: Das will ich sehen!  
Merit: Ach! Lass mich in Ruhe und geh dieses Weichei trösten!  
Muraki: Seh ich so aus?  
Merit: Wenn du es genau wissen willst… Ja! Vielleicht bückt er sich ja für dich!  
Muraki: Du solltest den Mund nicht so voll nehmen!  
Merit: ……… (Sag ich halt gar nix mehr)  
Muraki: Merit?  
Merit: .  
Muraki: Ach, was solls! Tür zuschließ

Bei Andy zuhause

Andys Vater: Tür aufmach Guten Tag?  
Sanji: krank vor Sorge ist Guten Tag! Ist Andy zuhause?  
AV: Tut mir Leid! Hab ihn seit gestern Morgen nicht gesehen! Gibt es ein Problem?  
Sanji: Wir vermuten, dass er meine Verlobte entführt hat!  
AV: Bitte wie?  
Vegeta: Hörst du schlecht, Alter? Dein Balg hat unsere Freundin entführt!  
Sanji: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb Red nicht so mit ihm! Haben sie vielleicht eine Ahnung Wo er sein könnte?  
AV: Hm… überleg  
Sanji: an Lippen hing Ja?  
AV: Nein, tut mir leid! Er mach sowieso was er will!  
Selas: Und was machen wir jetzt?  
Sanji: Fällt ihnen irgend etwas ein, dass uns weiter helfen könnte?  
AV: Hm… Hier war letztens so ein ulkiger Kerl. Ziemlich jung und er hatte trotzdem Silberne Haare und Augen… Der war höchstens 28 oder so…  
Selas: Hieß er vielleicht Muraki?  
AV: Kann sein! Ich glaube ja!  
Selas: Ich glaube wir sollten unserem hoch verehrtem Doktor mal einen Besuch Abstatten!  
Sanji: Und wie sollen wir den finden?  
Zorro: Vielleicht kann uns ja der Graf helfen!  
Atemu: Der Graf… verträumt kuck  
Selas: Atemu ignorier Weshalb gerade der Graf?  
Vegeta: Vielleicht weil er der Herr des Totenreichs ist?  
Selas: Ja eben… TOTEN- reich!  
Marik: Aber die überwachen ja trotzdem alles, oder?  
Sanji: Einen Versuch ist es wert!  
Kaiba: Wir brauchen Tsuzuki, damit er uns zu ihm bringt!  
Selas: Lasst mich mal machen…! Handy zück tut tut Tsuzuki?… Selas hier! Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe… Merit wurde entführt und Vielleicht steckt der Entführer mit Muraki unter einer Decke… Ihr Ex!… Wir müssen mal mit dem Grafen sprechen!… Das wäre super! … Du Bekommst Kuchen! … Ja, kenn ich!… bis dann! aufleg  
Alle: gespannt starr  
Selas: Er trifft uns am Bahnhof!

Am Bahnhof

Sanji: hibbelig ist Wo bleibt er denn? Es wird schon dunkel!  
Selas: Das frag ich mich auch… -.- ich hab eine Idee! in Richtung Cafe marschier  
Tsuzuki: Kuchen in sich reinstopf Hi Selas!  
Selas: Augenbraue heb Was machst du da?  
Tsuzuki: Kuchen essen!  
Selas: ausrast rumgeifer WIR WARTEN SEIT STUNDEN AUF DICH!  
Tsuzuki: Schon gut! Komm! Ich bring dich zum Grafen! Selas: Aber los jetzt! Am Kragen pack und davon schleif  
Tsuzuki: gurgel

Selas: So! Wir können! Ich hab den Vielfraß gefunden! Mokuba: Musst du so brutal sein? Immerhin hilft er uns!  
Sanji: Das ist nix, im Vergleich mit dem, was ich mit diesem Andy machen werde!  
Tsuzuki: Wollt ihr etwa alle mit?  
Alle: nick  
Tsuzuki: So viele kann ich nicht mit nehmen!  
Vegeta: Wo steht das?  
Tsuzuki: Buch hoch halt und drauf zeig Gesetze der Unterwelt! § 107 Abs. 2! Ich darf nur 3 Menschen mitbringen!  
Sanji: Dann werden Selas, Zorro und ich gehen!  
Vegeta, Mibo, Marik, Atemu: Wir wollen aber auch mit!  
Sanji: SCHNAUZE! Hier geht es um Merit und nicht um euch!  
Vegeta, Mibo, Marik, Atemu: -.- Schon gut!  
Selas: Also… Was müssen wir machen, Tsuzuki?  
Tsuzuki: Nur die Augen zu machen!  
Selas, Sanji, Zorro: Augen zumach  
Zorro: Ich hab aber Angst im Dunkeln!  
Selas: Ruhe!  
Tsuzuki: zauber  
Tsuzuki, Sanji, Selas, Zorro: ins Totenreich verschwind

Tsuzuki, Sanji, Selas uns Zorro tauchen vor dem Palast der Kerzen wieder auf  
Selas: pfeif Ich glaub ich wird auch Todesengel!  
Sanji: Los jetzt! Ich will meine Merit zurück!  
Zorro: Mach mal nen Ruhigen! Wir wollen sie alle wieder haben!  
Tsuzuki: Also! Ab zum Grafen! Angst hat  
Selas: Hast du deine Schulden immer noch nicht bezahlt?  
Tsuzuki: unschuldig pfeif Hehe… -.- Nein!  
Selas: …….. Ach, das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin! Tsuzuki auf Schulter klopf Sei ein Mann!  
Tsuzuki: schluck  
Alle: In Palast der Kerzen geh  
Graf: angeschwebt komm Hallo, meine Lieben! Ich hab euch schon erwartet!  
Zorro: Hä? Wie kannst du uns erwartet haben? Woher wusstest du dass wir kommen?  
Tsuzuki: Es gibt nichts was der Graf nicht weiß!  
Zorro: Echt jetzt? Auch was es in 3 Wochen zu Essen gibt?  
Hisoka: -.- Natürlich nicht!  
Selas: erschreck Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?  
Hisoka: Ich hab Tsuzuki gesucht, weil er sich mal wieder vor der Arbeit drückt!  
Tsuzuki: hinter Selas versteck Selas: Was soll denn das jetzt?  
Tsuzuki: Der Graf hat mich so seltsam angeschaut!  
Graf: Also… Ich helfe euch…  
Alle: freu  
Graf: … wenn Tsuzuki seine Schulden bezahlt hat!  
Alle: …  
Sanji: Also gut… wenn es sein muss mach ich das…  
Alle: oO …  
Tsuzuki: OH! Danke Sanji! Zorro: Kommt nicht in Frage!  
Sanji: Aber es geht um Merit!  
Selas: Lass mich nur machen! … Graf! Kann ich unter 4 Augen mit ihnen reden?  
Graf: Bitte! Gehen wir in den Teesaloon!

Der Graf und Selas gehen in den besagten Raum

Graf: Also… Was kann ich für dich tun, liebe Selas?  
Selas: Es geht um den Preis eurer Hilfe!  
Graf: Welchen Reis?  
Selas: Preis, mein Lieber, PREIS!  
Graf: Was ist damit?  
Selas: Glauben sie wirklich ich würde Sanji das machen lassen?  
Graf: Mh… Er tritt ja freiwillig an Tsuzukis Stelle!  
Selas: Ich würde Sanji aber viel… sexyer einstufen, außerdem hat Sanji noch andere Qualitäten…  
Graf: Eigentlich beeindruckt es mich, dass er sich so zur Verfügung stellt, nur um Merit zu retten! Also gut! Ich helfe euch! Ich bin ja kein Monster!  
Selas: Sehr nett von ihnen! überleg Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen, Graf?  
Graf: Aber bitte doch!  
Selas: Kenne sie Atemu?  
Graf: Sicher! Der Pharao der ewig lebt! Wieso?  
Selas: Er steht total auf sie!  
Graf: Na das ist ja interessant! Sprich weiter, Liebes!  
Selas: Wie wäre es, wenn Atemu Tsuzukis Schulden abbezahlen würde?  
Graf: Mh… Dann habe ich ja Tsuzuki nicht mehr… Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Hilfe heute, bei Atemu in Rechnung stellen?  
Selas: Ich hab noch einen anderen Vorschlag! Ich würde ihnen Atemu für jedes Wochenende herschicken, bis Tsuzukis Schulden bezahlt sind, und zur Hochzeit füllen wir die Beiden ab, dann können sie sich mit Beiden Vergnügen"  
Graf: Okay! Deal! Handschlag  
Selas: Es war mir eine Freude mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen!  
Beide: wieder zu den anderen geh  
Tsuzuki: Ihr wart ja lange weg!  
Sanji: schluck Dann ist es wohl soweit!  
Graf: Keine Angst! Es ist alles geklärt!  
Sanji: Und?  
Graf: Ich helfe euch! Und du musst nicht Tsuzukis Schulden zahlen!  
Sanji: erleichterter seufzer  
Tsuzuki: -.- Mist…  
Graf: Ich lokalisiere Muraki für euch, allerdings dauert das bis morgen Früh! Ihr könnt gern in den Gästezimmern schlafen! Watson macht euch sicher Gern noch etwas zu Essen!  
Zorro: Danke, Graf! Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an! Wo ist das Esszimmer?  
Sanji: traurig kuck ich hab keinen Hunger! Danke! Ich geh gleich zu Bett… Allein… ohne Merit… davon trott  
Tsuzuki: Man, der hat es echt nicht leicht!  
Zorro: Ich mach mir auch Sorgen! Ich geh am besten und red mal mit ihm! hinterher Geh  
Selas: Graf! Brauchen sie irgendwelche Hilfe?  
Graf: Danke! Ich mach das schon! Ruht euch lieber aus!

Bei Sanji

Zorro: Hey! Alles klar?  
Sanji: Nein! mürrisch kuck  
Zorro: Hey, Kumpel! Ich wollte nur mit dir reden!  
Sanji: Tschuldige! Ach, es ist alles so sinnlos ohne sie! Ich fühl mich so allein auf der Welt! Tränen in Augen hat  
Zorro: Sanji in Arm nehm Das Gefühl kenn ich!  
Sanji: Ich weiß… Kuina! Aber… wenn ich Merit erstmal gefunden habe, lass ich sie nie mehr los! Wer weiß in was für einem Loch sie hockt!  
Zorro: Glaub ich dir! Ich versprech dir, dass wir sie finden! Versuch ein wenig zu Schlafen! Es ist schon fast 1 Uhr!  
Sanji: Du hast Recht! Es hilft niemandem, wenn ich halbtot bin. Ins Bett leg Schließlich brauch ich Kraft, um es diesem Mistkerl heim zu zahlen!  
Zorro: Gute Nacht, Sanji! Sanji: Gute Nacht, Zorro! Zorro: aus Zimmer geh

1 Tag vor der Hochzeit

Im Keller

Merit: Hm… seufz Wo bist du Sanji? Ich hatte mich so auf die Hochzeit gefreut!  
Andy: reinkomm, Merit Tüte mit Brötchen hinwerf Hier! Frühstück!  
Merit: Kannst du selber fressen!  
Andy: Okay! Vor Merit setz und Brötchen ess Besser?  
Merit: Ich hoffe du erstickst dran!  
Muraki: Wird nicht passieren!  
Merit: Was willst du von mir, verdammt?  
Andy: Hab ich doch gesagt! Dich!  
Merit: Du bist der bekloppteste Idiot, der je den je den Boden unsere Mutter Erde Betreten hat!  
Andy: Augen feucht wird  
Merit: Oh… mich düngt, du hast das verstanden! Der Herr lässt doch noch Wunder Geschehen!  
(Muraki: Die hat ein ganz schön scharfes Mundwerk)  
Merit: Halt mich ruhig hier fest solang du willst! Die Justitia wird dich schon holen Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist und dich lehren was du bist!  
Andy: jetzt komplett heul  
Merit: Du bist doch nur ein Sklave der Törichten, um es in dir verständlichen Worten Zu sagen: Blödmanns Gehilfe!  
(Muraki: Hui ui ui! Welch schlagkräftige und wahre Worte)  
Andy: Sturzbäche im Gesicht hat Aber… du hast mal gesagt… du liebst mich!  
Merit: Momente geistiger Umnachtung ereilen einmal jeden von und, doch bei dir Allerdings verweilen sie!  
Andy: Wie jetzt?  
Muraki: Mensch… Bist du so blöd? Sie hasst dich und hält dich für den dümmsten Idioten aller Zeiten!  
Andy: Wuääääähhhhhhhh! rausrenn  
Muraki: Und für den arbeite ich… kopfschüttel  
Merit: Muraki? Willst du mir nicht doch helfen?  
Muraki: Hm… Warum sollte ich?  
Merit: Weil ich dir bei meiner Hochzeit den Platz neben Tsuzuki reserviere und weil Andy das ist, wofür ich ihn halte?  
Muraki: Hm… Klingt vernünftig! Leider kann ich nicht, weil er die Schlüssel hat! Aber ich will sehen, was ich tun kann! verschwind

Im Palast der Kerzen

Sanji: Haben sie schon etwas heraus gefunden, Graf?  
Graf: Ja! Muraki ist in einem alten Fabrikgelände! Hier! Auf Karte zeig  
Sanji, Selas, Zorro, Tsuzuki: Danke Graf! losrenn  
Hisoka…  
Graf.  
Tsuzuki: Watari schnapp und mitschleif Du kommst mit! Wir können dich brauchen!  
Selas: herzchenblick Watari…  
Watari: Ja, ja! Aber ich kann alleine gehen!  
Selas: Tsuzuki! Setzt du uns wieder vor dem Bahnhof ab?  
Tsuzuki: Klar! Schließlich wartet da die Verstärkung! zauber

Alle: Wieder vor Bahnhof auftauch  
Kaib/At/Veg/Mar/Mi/Mo: auf Bordstein sitz und schlaf  
Vegeta: auf Kaibas Schulter sabber  
Atemu: In Kaibas Schoß sabber  
Sanji: Aufwachen Leute! Wir wissen wo sie sind!  
Alle: weiterschlaf  
Zorro: Allen Kopfnuss geb AUFWACHEN!  
Vegeta: streck und gähn Was ist los?  
Kaiba: streck, an sich runterkuck Hey! Wer hat mich vollgesabbert?  
Sanji: Ist doch jetzt egal! Wir müssen los! Vegeta: Aussicht auf eine schöne Prügelei?  
Zorro: Genau so sieht es aus!  
Sanji: Aber denn Dreckskerl knöpf ich mir persönlich vor!  
Alle rennen los  
Kaiba: Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?  
Sanji: Folgt mir einfach!

An der Fabrik

Ein paar Wächter stehen vor der Fabrik

Kaiba: Na der gibt sich ja ganz schön Mühe!  
Vegeta: Finger knacken lass Überlasst dir ruhig mir!  
Zorro: Ich helfe dir! Schwerter zieh  
Sanji: Aber nicht ohne mich!  
Mokuba: Das scheinen aber ganz schön viele zu sein…  
Zorro: Höchstens 10... Welch Kinderspiel!  
Tsuzuki: Wir sollten aber nicht soviel Aufsehen erregen!  
Selas: Mh… Marik ankuck  
Marik: Was schaust du so blöd?  
Selas: Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung!  
Watari: Ich hab da eine Idee! Das hier… Glasampulle zeig ist ein äußerst Wirksames Betäubungsmittel. Jemand muss sich anschleichen und es Zwischen die Wachen werfen.  
Vegeta: Was heißt hier anschleichen? Ich hau dir das Ding gerne bis da hinter!  
Watari: Auch gut! Vegeta Ampulle geb  
Vegeta: Ampulle werf und genau zwischen Wachen treff Strike! Wachen: bewusstlos umfall  
Sanji: Super! Jetzt rein da!  
Alle schleichen über das Gelände bis zur Tür  
Tsuzuki: Vorsichtig rein kuck  
Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Iruka: Hallo! grins  
Selas: Kinnlade runterklapp Was macht ihr hier?  
Iruka: Meister Hogake hat mit Kain telefoniert und von Merits Entführung erfahren, Also hat er uns her geschickt um euch zu helfen! Die haben wir Unterwegs getroffen! In Ecke zeig  
Onizuka & Gang: Grüßt euch!  
Selas: Ich will ja nicht klug scheißen, aber wie seit ihr an den Wachen vorbei Gekommen?  
Naruto: Jouzu der Verwandlung! Wir haben uns in die Wachen verwandelt und sind hier Rein marschiert! Mokuba: Ninja müsste man sein…  
Tür geht auf, 3 Leute kommen rein  
Grandy: Da seid ihr ja!  
Asgar: neben Valnar und Alaine von der Decke häng Ihr seid echt lahm!  
Sanji: Was macht ihr alle hier?  
Malthur: Na ja… Wahnfried ist besiegt und wir hatten nix mehr zu tun…  
Sanji: Gut… wenn wir jetzt vollständig sind…  
Kakashi: Moment! angesprungen komm  
Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura: ZU SPÄT!  
Selas: herzchenblick Kakashi…  
Kakashi: Hehe… hab zu lange gelesen! Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura: Immer das selbe…  
Zorro: Pst! Da kommt jemand!  
Sanji: Wir sollten uns verstecken! Schnell! Da rein! Alle in Zimmer drängel  
Die Freunde stehen in einem großen Zimmer in dem überall Merit- bilder hängen und eine Art Altar aufgebaut ist  
Alle: .  
Kaiba: Da ist eindeutig jemand geistesgestört!  
Sanji: Mein armes Merit- Schatzi in den Fängen eines Irren!  
Grandy: Der Typ ist Ire?  
Libra: Irre, Schatz! Irre!  
Zorro: Wo hat der nur die ganzen Bilder her?  
Sanji: Ist doch jetzt egal! Wir sollten uns aufteilen und Merit endlich finden!  
Watari: durch Türspalt kuck Ich glaube dir Luft ist rein!  
Selas: Dann sollten wir endlich loslegen! herzchenblick Ich geh mit Tsuzuki und Watari!  
Asgar: Immer noch die gleiche mannstolle Kuh, Selas?  
Selas: Ach sei still! Ich trauere ja nicht jahrhundertelang jemanden hinterher!  
Sanji: Mir reicht es jetzt mit dem Gequatsche! Zorro, Kakashi! Ihr kommt mit mir!  
Marik & Atemu: Grandy & Co ankuck kommt ihr mit uns mit?  
Grandy: Ja, ja! Auf geht's!  
Selas: Asgar! Du gehst mit Kaiba und Vegeta! Asgar, Kaiba & Vegeta: -.- …… sich gegenseitig böse ankuck, Blitze zuck  
Onizuka: Ich nehm die scharfe rothaarige mit!  
Onizukas Gang: Yeeeaaahhhhrrrr!  
Alaine: Vergiss es! Ich geh mit Valnar mit!  
Onizuka & Gang: Mist… -  
Iruka: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ankuck Und ihr kommt mit mir mit!  
Alle machen sich auf den Weg um die Fabrik zu durchsuchen

Watari: Was meinte Asgar eigentlich mit mannstoll?  
Selas: unschuldig schulterzuck Mh… Wer weiß! in Gegend rumkuck

Mibo und Mokuba stehen immer noch in dem Altarraum  
Mibo: Kann es sein, dass die uns vergessen haben?  
Mokuba: Scheint so! Komm! Wir gehen auch los!  
Mibo: Ach… Ich hab da dieses Hüftleiden!  
Mokuba: Gut! Dann sag ich das meinem großen Bruder, dass du mich hast alleine Losziehen lassen um diesen Geisteskranken zu suchen!  
Mibo: Schluck Mein Hüftleiden ist doch nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte!  
Mokuba: Sag nicht dauernd Hüftleiden! Du klingst wie ein alter Knacker!  
Mibo: Bin ich doch…

Bei Selas, Tsuzuki und Watari

Tsuzuki: Wo sind wir? Es ist stockdunkel!  
Watari: Warte kurz! Spezial- Chemiker- Fackel anmach  
Muraki steht auf einmal vor ihnen  
Muraki: Hallo! Tsuzuki & Watari: Wuahhhhh! sich gegenseitig festhalt  
Selas: herzchblick Muraki…  
Tsuzuki: Was machst du hier?  
Muraki: Ich hab Andy geholfen!  
Tsuzuki: -.- Ich hab es doch gesagt! Warum?  
Muraki: Ich war nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen! Doch Merit hat mich überredet und Nun will ich ihr helfen!  
Selas: Und wie hat sie dich rumgekommen?  
Muraki: Tsuzuki ankuck Hehe…  
Tsuzuki: schluck  
Selas: Ah… Verstehe!  
Muraki: Egal! Leider hat Andy die Schlüssel zum Kerker!  
Selas: Wo ist der Kerker?  
Tsuzuki: flüster Ich würde ihm nicht trauen!  
Muraki: Folgt mir! Sanji ist auch schon auf dem Weg dahin!  
Selas: Ist der etwa auch schon hier gewesen?  
Muraki: nick  
Watari: Ist Keiner bei ihm gewesen?  
Muraki: Doch! Zorro und dieser Ninja! Ein äußerst schnuckeliges Kerlchen! Selas: -  
Tsuzuki: Wie können wir uns sicher sein, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?  
Muraki: Das habe ich nie behauptet! Aber ihr könnt Merit auch gerne im Stich Lassen… oder folgt mir! loslauf  
Selas: So ein Schlitzohr… hinterher geh

Bei Sanji, Zorro und Kakashi

Sanji: Hier müsste es doch irgendwo sein…  
Kakashi: in seinem Buch les Mh…  
Zorro: Kannst du das verdammte Buch mal weglegen?  
Kakashi: Halt! Kunai zieh  
Sanji: Was denn nun los?  
Kakashi: Da kommen welche! Ungefähr 20 Mann!  
Zorro: Na dann los! Schwerter zieh  
Wachtrupp kommt um die Ecke  
Anführer: Halt! Wer seid ihr?  
Sanji: Merits Schutzengel!  
Wache: Wer?  
Sanji: schreit Das Mädchen das euer bekloppte Boss gefangen hält!  
Wache: Ach so… na dann, lasst uns kämpfen!  
Ein wilder Kampf entfacht. Doch Sanji, Zorro und Kakashi haben die 20 Mann in kürzester Zeit erledigt und die liegen wimmernd im Gang  
Sanji: Hände reib Das war ja einfach!  
Zorro: Schwerter einsteck Jo!  
Kakashi: Mh… immer noch Buch les Melissa hat gerade Ricky geküsst!  
Zorro: Kakashi anschrei Das interessiert niemanden!  
Sanji: Echt jetzt? Aber sie ist doch in Tiffany verliebt!  
Kakashi: Sanji Stelle in Buch zeig Lies selbst!  
Zorro: Sanji uns Kakashi am Kragen hinterher schleif Ich glaube ihr tickt nicht Ganz richtig! Wisst ihr noch warum wir hier sind?  
Sanji und Kakashi diskutieren weiter

Im Kerker

Merit: Lass mich endlich frei, du Spinner!  
Andy: Nö! Wieso sollte ich?  
Merit: Weil ich viel zu schön und intelligent bin um dich noch einmal anzufassen?  
Andy: Tränen in Augen hat Wirklich?  
Merit: Jeder Hamster ist ein bessere Liebhaber als du!  
Andy: Wieso bist du so fies zu mir? wimmer  
Merit: -.- Ich glaub nicht, dass du echt SO dumm bist! Andy: Aber ich liebe dich doch!  
Merit: Nein! Du bist nur ein machtgeiler Geistesgestörter!  
Andy: Was ist machtgeil?  
Merit: heul Hol mich hier raus, Sanji!  
Tür fliegt auf  
Sanji: Dein Prinz ist da um dich zu erretten, mein Engel!  
Merit: herzchenblick Sanji!  
Andy: Wieso nennt der mich Engel? Und vor was will er mich retten?  
Merit: Du dämlicher Idiot! Er ist wegen mir hier!  
Andy: Ach so! oO Vor Merit stell Du bekommst sie niemals!  
Sanji: an Andy vorbei renn und Merit um Hals fall Ich hab dich so vermisst meine Prinzessin! heul freu  
Merit: Ich dich auch, mein Liebster… ich dich auch! froh ist  
Sanji: Merit.  
Merit: Sanji…  
Sanji: Merit…  
Kakashi: schwärm Ach wie schön… Jetzt können sie doch heiraten!  
Andy: Hey! Sie ist meine Gefangene! Ich will nicht das ihr heiratet!  
Sanji: Andy wahrnehm und ausrast DU ELENDER HUND! JETZT WIRST DU BÜSEN!!!! Andy ins Gesicht tret  
Eine Viertelstunde später  
Sanji: immer noch auf Andy einlatsch Mistkerl… Hurensohn…  
Kakashi und Zorro haben derweil Merit befreit  
Merit: auch auf Andy einlatsch Wichser…  
Andy: Au… au… au… au… wimmer Vor Schmerzen krümm  
Selas, Tsuzuki, Watari und Muraki kommen dazu  
Selas: Na hier geht es ja lustig zu…  
Merit: Wo sind jetzt deine so tollen Muskeln und dein Kampfsport, du Idiot?  
Andy rührt sich nicht mehr  
Zorro: mit Schwert in Seite picks Bist du schon tot?  
Sanji: Ist mir auch egal! weiter Andy latsch  
Merit: Warte mal Sanji!  
Sanji: Was denn, mein Engel? herzchenblick  
Merit: Ich finde wir sollten ihn zwingen, bei unserer Hochzeit zuzuschauen! Muraki: Du bist ja noch sadistischer als ich!  
Andy: stöhn Bitte… nein… Gnade!  
Merit: Ins Gesicht tret SCHNAUZE!  
Watari: Ich glaube er braucht einen Arzt!  
Muraki: Ich bin Arzt! Andy muster  
Andy: Gesicht grün und blau ist, überall Platzwunden, Schürfungen, blaue Flecke, Gebrochene Knochen und so weiter  
Muraki: Nein, dem fehlt nix…! Asgar, Kaiba und Vegeta kommen dazu  
Vegeta: Haben wir was verpasst?  
Sanji: Sind gerade fertig mit ihm!  
Andy: Ich hab Glasscherben im Auge… wimmer  
Sanji: Hand hoch wen das interessiert!  
Keiner regt sich  
Sanji: Andy ankuck Merkst du was?  
Andy: .  
Asgar: Lasst uns sein Ding abschneiden! Hähä!  
Merit: Da gibt es nichts abzuschneiden!  
Alle: Echt jetzt?  
Merit: Na ja… also… damals wollte ich ihn fragen ob er ihn schon drin hat, aber Da war er schon fertig…  
Sanji: Fuß auf Andys Kopf stell Du bist echt so ein armes Würstchen!  
Asgar: Versager…  
Selas: Sag mal, Tsuzuki, was machst du eigentlich hinter der Säule?  
Tsuzuki: Ich… Ähm… Wollte mich konzentrieren um Toda zu rufen! Muraki: hinter Tsuzuki auftauch Gefunden! Tsuzuki: Wuahhh!  
Merit: Sanji umarm Danke mein Prinz! Ich liebe dich!  
Sanji: Ich liebe dich auch! Ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger ohne dich ausgehalten!  
Andy: wimmer Macht das es aufhört!  
Zorro: Andy tret Halt endlich die Fresse!  
Asgar: Eckzähne ausfahr Ich helfe ihm gerne!  
Zorro: Hey! Er soll sich noch die Hochzeit ansehen!  
Andy: Nein… sie werden nicht heiraten… Merit… liebt nur mich… MICH!  
Kaiba: Und von was träumst du Nachts!  
Merit: Weißt du, Andy, du hast mal gesagt, du willst nicht auf deine Muskeln Reduziert werden, das machst du selbst aber ziemlich gut… na ja… was Anderes hast du ja nicht! …  
Sanji: Prinzessin?  
Merit: Ja?  
Sanji: Warum warst du mit diesem Idioten zusammen?  
Merit: Mh… Verzweiflung!? Jugendlicher Leichtsinn?  
Tsuzuki: Jetzt da Merit wieder da ist, können wir doch auch wieder hier raus, Oder? Versucht sich aus Murakis Griff zu befreien  
Merit: Oh ja! Ich will raus, aus diesem stinkendem Kellerloch!  
Kakashi: Was machen wir mit diesem wimmerndem Etwas? Auf Andy sitz  
Merit & Sanji: sing Lasst ihn liegen, Scheiße tritt sich fest!  
Selas: Das nenn ich Aggressionen Ablassen!  
Merit: Andy tritt in Magengrube geb So… lasst uns gehen!  
Sanji: Auch tret Juhu! Jeder darf noch mal!  
Alle latschen noch mal zu und verlassen dann den Keller

Irgendwo in der Fabrik stehen Marik, Atemu, Grandy und Malthur ratlos in einem dunklem Raum  
Atemu: Äh… Leute?  
Grandy: schon leicht genervt ist Was ist denn?  
Atemu: Ich glaube wir sind hier falsch!  
Malthur: Ach nein… wie kommst du darauf!? sarkastisch kuck Merits Stimme halt durch das Haus: Marik! Atemu! Wo seid ihr?  
Marik: Merit! Wir sind gerettet! Grandy: Sollten wir nicht sie retten!? …  
Atemu & Marik: ruf Merit! Hier sind wir!  
Merit: auf die beiden zurenn Schön euch zu sehen, meine Lieben! fest knuddel  
Marik: Muddi…  
Der Rest: ……… etwas ungläubig kuck  
Marik: Ähm… ich meine… Mist! -  
Zorro: Ich wusste nicht das Marik sooo… gestört ist!  
Merit: Marik fest drück Schon gut! Ich bin gern deine Ersatzmami! Onizuka: auf Motorrad angefahren komm Hey Leute! Ist die Action etwas schon Vorbei?  
Zorro: Tja… Sorry, aber er ist platt! Liegt im Keller! Wir überlassen ihn euch Gerne!  
Onizuka: Sehr freundlich! Leute! Ab geht's!  
Onizuka und Gang fahren in den Keller  
Selas: Los jetzt! Ich will raus hier!  
Merit: Ich hoffe der Lorante hat den Polterabend vorbereitet!  
Vegeta: Wir sollten erst mal den Rest suchen!  
Sanji: durch Fabrik schrei SKuBMAVL trifft sich am Haupteingang!

Am Haupteingang kann die Clique endlich Merit wieder in die Arme schließen. Nach einer herzlichen Willkommens- Schmuse- Runde:

Merit: Ich sehe Bakura gar nicht! Wo ist er? Selas: Tja…. Er steckt in U- Haft!  
Merit: schock Was!? Wir müssen ihn da raus holen!  
Vegeta: Könnt schwierig werden… Er hat den Bullen gesagt, er müsse noch jemandem Foltern!  
Merit: Mh… Ich hab da eine Idee!

Im Polizeirevier

Dee:: Also… Fräulein Merit… Warum sollten wir ihn rauslassen?  
Merit: Nun, mein Geliebter hat sich etwas unklar ausgedrückt… Mit Folter meinte er unsere Bettspielchen!  
Dee: Ihr Geliebter!? ungläubig kuck  
Merit: Ja! Ich bin leider nymphomanisch und Sanji reicht mir nicht, da ich es bis zu 15 mal am Tag brauche. Da ich Sanji nicht betrügen will haben wir uns auf Bakura geeinigt!  
Dee: vor sich hin nuschel Hat die es gut… Ach Ryo…  
Merit: Was sagten sie?  
Dee: Äh… nichts! unschuldig grins Sie wissen schon dass sie ein Coution zahlen müssen?  
Merit: Sicher! Sehr gern! Sagen sie mir nur wie viel!  
Dee: Nun ja… der er unsere Einrichtung zerkloppt hat belaufen sich die Kosten auf 20. 000!  
Merit: Mh… Kann ich mit Karte zahlen? Kopf schief leg  
Dee: Nein! Das geht leider nicht!  
Merit: Gut! Ich gehe kurz zur Bank und hole das Geld!

Draussen

Selas: Und ? Hat es geklappt?  
Merit: Mh! Ich muss nur kurz zur Bank und die Caution holen!  
Kaiba: Wie viel? böse kuck  
Merit: Das willst du nicht wissen! Kommst du mit, Schatz?  
Sanji: Ja, meine Schöne! herzchenblick, mit Merit zur Bank geh  
Die Anderen warten vor dem Revier

1 Stunde später

Zorro: Wo bleiben die denn?  
Merit und Sanji kommen zerzaust wieder  
Merit: Hehe… Sorry!  
Sanji: Wir wurden Ähm… aufgehalten! Alle: Ja, ja!  
Selas: Habt ihr euch in der Bank verlaufen? Merit: So ungefähr! Ich gehe jetzt und befreie Bakura! ins Revier geh  
Marik: Können wir ihn nicht drinnen lassen…? hundeblick  
Merit: Nix da! Finger droh Er gehört zu uns und ohne die Komplette Clique werde Ich nicht heiraten! Sanji: oO Also halt die Klappe, Marik! Kopfnuss geb  
Marik: Mein Narben brauchen aber Ruhe…  
Sanji: Dafür sorgen wir schon!  
Marik: Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang!

Wenig später kommt Merit mit Bakura an der Hand

Bakura: fröhlich grins Hi Leute!  
Selas: Wie bist du denn drauf? Bakura: Ich bin frei… frei… frei! jubbel freu tanz  
Vegeta: Dafür hast du die Prügelei des Jahrhunderts verpasst!  
Bakura: -.- Davon hat ich in der Zelle genug!  
Kaiba: Wieso? Bakura: Dieser Ace hat dauernd rumgefackelt und Jing wollte mir mein Essen klauen!  
Atemu: Wow! Das kann tödlich enden!  
Bakura: Ist es auch…! Alle: drop  
Merit: Jetzt lasst uns endlich schick machen! Mein Papa hat ne LKW- Ladung Porzellan!  
Marik: Wozu denn das?  
Selas: Du Döddel! Das wird bei Polterabenden kaputt gemacht… als Glücksbringer!  
Bakura, Vegeta & Zorro: Yeahhhr!  
Mibo & Mokuba: Müssen wir jetzt laufen!? total erschöpft sind  
Vegeta: Ich flieg euch!  
Mibo & Mokuba: Danke, Vegi! freu Das ist so nett von dir!  
Vegeta: -.- Selas zwingt mich!  
Selas: Vegeta am Ohr zieh Wir war das?  
Vegeta: Schon gut…! Drache…  
Selas: Feuer in Augen hat Ja, der bin ich! Muhahahah!  
Marik: Pass auf, Vegeta! Die spuckt gleich Feuer!  
Vegeta: Mibo und Mokuba schnapp und losflieg Schnell weg!  
Atemu: Der kann ja schnell sein…  
Kaiba: Ich bestell uns dann mal ein paar Taxis!

Anmerkung der Autoren über: Den Polterabend

Merit: Den Polterabend haben wir im Mercure- Hotel gefeiert… also… auf der Dachterasse… Wer da war? Überlegt einfach wie viele Animee und Manga Figuren ihr kennt, dann wisst ihr es! Natürlich waren auch alle Verwandten und Freunde von Sanji und mir da…. Und das Porzellan war schnell kaputt. Selas: Nicht so laut, Merit! Kopfschmerzen hat  
Merit: Schon gut! Es war jedenfalls eine riesen Party, nachdem alle schon halb betrunken waren, stellte sich Sanji zu der Band auf die Bühne und sang für mich Words! Hach… seufz war das romantisch  
Selas: Mir ist schlecht…  
Merit: SCHNAUZE! DAS WAR TOTAL SÜSS VON IHM!  
Selas: AH…. Mein Kopf!  
Merit: augen verdreh alte Saufzehe!  
Selas: Hat der Graf Atemu und Tsuzuki eigentlich noch rum bekommen?  
Merit: Na ja… Atemu war ja nicht schwer… aber schließlich sind die beiden mit Tsuzuki und Muraki abgedampft!  
Selas: grins Das heisst die haben es zu viert getrieben!? Die ganze Nacht? Wow!  
sabber, versaute Gedanken hat  
Merit: Selas! Das lesen auch Minderjährige!  
Selas: Na und? Die Jugend wird doch eh immer versauter… heisst es doch, oder?  
Merit: Nur durch Leute wie dich und mich! Selas: Siehste mal! Wir verändern die Menschheit! Merit: Schon klar! Aber jetzt will ich endlich unter die Haube!  
Also… an die Taschentücher… fertig… LOS!

DIE HOCHZEIT

Merit: aufgeregt in Unterwäsche rumhüpf Wuahhh…. Wo ist die Halskette?  
Selas: Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand! Die wird sich schon wieder einfinden!  
Merit: Aber die hab ich von meiner Oma! Du weißt doch: something old, something new, Something borrow, something blue! Nami: Hier ist sie! Und nun mal ganz ruhig! Sitz die Frisur?  
Robin: Merit mit 5 ihrer Hände frisier Bin gleich fertig!  
Nami: Hast du was Blaues, Merit?  
Merit: kicher Sie mal! Schulter zeig Auf der Schulter sind blaue Hieroglyphen tätowiert  
Selas: Kannst du das mal übersetzten?  
Merit: Da steht "Merit- Sanji" und das heutige Datum! Selas: -.- war ja klar…  
Robin: Und was geborgtes?  
Merit: Bakura hat mir seinen Herrscherring gegeben!  
Selas: Wie? Den hat er raus gerückt?  
Merit: Er meinte wenn er ihn jemandem anvertraut, dann mir! Nami: Ach du hast es gut… Einen tollen Bräutigam, ein wundervolles Brautkleid…  
Merit: Keine Beschwerden, Nami! Du wolltest ihn damals ja nicht!  
Heftige Kampfgeräusche vor der Tür  
Selas: Ich seh mal nach, was da los ist!  
Sakura bewacht die Tür  
Selas: Alles klar, Sakura?  
Sakura: Ja, ja! Das war nur Sanji, der rein wollte! Selas: Typisch! Merit: Ist er nicht herzallerliebst!? herzchenblick  
Nami: Ihr könnt euch dann noch genug anschwärmen! Wo bleibt nur diese Make- up- Artist?  
Make- up- Artist: angeeilt komm Entschuldigt die Verspätung! Der Verkehr war Wieder mal furchtbar!  
Merit: Dann suchen sie sich einen anderen Mann!  
MuA: DOCH NICHT DER VERKEHR!!!!

Zur selben Zeit bei Sanji

Sanji: -  
Zorro: Lass mich raten… Mh… gekünstelt überleg Sie hat dich nicht rein Gelassen?  
Sanji: -.- heul Ich will zu meiner Merit! Valon: Ist ja schon gut! Kommst du ja bald! Aber langsam sollten wir dich in Schale Werfen!  
Sanji: Hast Recht! Wieviel Zeit ist denn noch?  
Kaiba: Reichlich 4 Stunden!  
Sanji: heul Ich mag nicht mehr warten…  
Zorro, Valon, Kaiba: Musst du aber!  
Sanji: seufz sich seinen weisen Frack und rosa Hemd anseh Ob das schick genug Ist für Merit?  
Zorro: Ja, verdammt! Wie oft denn noch?  
Valon: Das Hemd hab ich passend zu den rosa Blüten an Merits Schleier und Dem Brautstrauß gewählt!  
Zorro: Wieso wirst denn nicht Weedingplaner!? Valon: Weil ich Hochzeitskleidung entwerfe!  
Lorante: Na ihr Lieben? Siehst gut aus; Sanji! Sanji: Danke dir! weise Fliege zurecht rück Alles klar für die Feier?  
Lorante: Alles in bester Ordnung!  
Sanji: Zorro! Ich glaube ich brauche einen Schnaps!  
Zorro: Ähm… ja…  
Kaiba: Vergiss es! Merit wird keinen stinkenden Trunkenbold heiraten!  
Zorro: Nicht nur das, Mibo hat die Bar zuerst entdeckt!  
Kaiba: seufz Dann werde ich wohl mal für Nachschub und Wachen sorgen…  
aus Zimmer geh  
Sanji: Wenn meine Mama das nur miterleben könnte… seufz  
Zorro: Deine Mama? Was ist mit ihr?  
Sanji: Hab ich das noch nie erzählt?  
Zorro, Valon und Lorante: Nein…  
Sanji: Also das war so…

Wieder bei Merit

Nami, Robin und Selas: Prosecco trink Auf die Liebe! Prost!  
Nami: Willst du auch ein Glas, Merit?  
Merit: Nein, danke! Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt! immer noch geschminkt wird  
Robin: Dann bekommst du halt ein Glas Wasser! Glas Wasser geb  
Merit: Danke! trink Ich trinke nach der Trauung mit euch! Selas: Welche armen Kinder müssen eigentlich die Blumen streuen?  
Merit: Meine Nichten und Neffen! Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen! Ach die sind So…. süß! schwärm und alle in rosa…  
Nami: Pass auf dein Make up auf!  
MuA: Wuahhh! Nicht anfassen!  
Merit: Schon gut…  
Sakura: Vor der Tür Wer ist denn eigentlich Trauzeuge?  
Merit: Mandy und Bakura! Sakura: Duhu… Merit?  
Merit: Ja?  
Sakura: Kannst du mir ein paar Tips geben?  
Nami: grins Immer noch scharf auf den süßen Sasuke?  
Sakura: ….. rotwerd Hihi…  
Merit: Mh… Wie wäre es wenn du ihm einfach sagst was du fühlst?  
Sakura: Ich bekomme doch kein Wort raus, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist!  
Merit: Dann… schreib deine Gefühle in so eine Art Tagebuch und lass es ihn " zufällig" finden! Übertreibe es ruhig ein bisschen! zwinker  
Sakura: Währe einen Versuch wert…  
Merit: Wenn das nicht klappt, mach dich an Naruto ran!  
Sakura: -.- …….. So verzweifelt bin ich nun auch nicht! Merit: So war das auch nicht gemeint! Aber so machst du Sasuke eifersüchtig! Naruto: kuckt zum Fenster rein Das hab ich gehört!  
Selas: Was machst du denn hier?  
Naruto: Ich war neugierig! Hi Sakura! Das Kleid steht dir! Sakura: rotwerd Danke! Der Anzug dir auch! Naruto: rotwerd  
Merit, Nami, Robin und Selas: verwundert Augenbraue heb  
Tsuzuki: neben Naruto auftauch Da bist du ja! Komm! Wir wollen mit Iruka und Kakashi eine Nudelsuppe essen gehen! Naruto: glasigen Blick bekomm Nudelsuppe…  
Tsuzuki: Naruto mitschleif Siehst gut aus, Merit!  
Merit: Danke! Du auch, Tsuzuki!  
MuA: So… fertig!  
Merit: Schön! Mädels! Helft mir ins Brautkleid!

Die Trauung

Die Gäste sitzen alle im Saal, überall ist rosa- weise- Rosen- Deko. Sanji steht nervös zwischen KuBMAVL und lässt noch mal sein Outfit checken  
Sanji: Sehe ich wirklich gut aus?  
Alle: JA!  
Zorro: Besser als Selas, allemal! giggel  
Selas wurde von Merit in ein rosa Brautjungfernkleid gesteckt (Genau wie Nami  
Selas: -.- ….. Das bekommt sie alles wieder!  
Nami: Lass uns raus gehen! Merit kommt gleich! flüster Und schau nicht so böse!  
SelaS: Ja, ja… gekünstelt grins  
Nami: Na also… Komm!  
Sanji: Meint ihr ich bin gut genug für Merit?  
Alle: ……….. JAAAAA!  
Sanji: zusammen zuck Schon gut! Ich will sie nur nicht enttäuschen!  
Nami: (wenn der wüsste, dass wir das wir mit Merit vorhin die gleiche Diskussion hatten)  
Nami und Selas gehen vor das Schloss um auf Merit zu warten  
Bakura: im schicken schwarzen Anzug Ist das da ein Fleck auf deinem Frack, Sanji?  
Sanji: kreisch WAS? WO? MACH WEG!  
Bakura: Reingelegt! Haha!  
Sanji: DU… du… Ach was solls… Bakura knuddel Ich hab dich lieb, Kumpel!  
Bakura: … drop Jetzt dreht er völlig durch!  
Sanji: Mh… rosa Rose von Deko nehm und an Frack fest mach Siehts gut aus?  
Marik: Wie oft willst du noch fragen?  
Sanji: Ich bin einfach so nervös…  
Vegeta: Glauben wir dir ja, aber uns machst du damit auch hibbelig!  
Zorro: Ist dir klar, dass du damit der Frauenwelt für immer entsagst?  
Sanji: Und? Ich brauche keine Andere mehr!  
Lysop: Das unsere Frauenheld häuslich wird… Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!  
Chopper: Tja! Wunder gibt es immer wieder!  
Sanji: grins grüßt euch!  
Ruffy: Siehst schick aus, Sanji!  
Sanji: Danke, Käptain! grins  
Robin: Hey! Sie ist da!  
Kaiba: Alle auf die Plätze!  
Alle: auf Plätze geh  
Es spielt ein superschnulziges Liebeslied das Sanji selbst geschrieben hat -. Tür: aufgeh  
Blumenkinder kommen und werfen rosa und weise Blüten in den Gang  
Gäste: gespannt starr  
Sanji: schluck nervös sei  
Merits Papa kommt mit Merit in das Schloss, natürlich ist Merit engelsgleich und die schönste Braut die je auf Erden wandelte. Einfach umwerfend, atemberaubend und betörend wie der Gesang von tausend reinen Engelskindern…  
Selas: Merit! Das reicht jetzt!  
Merit: Schon gut  
Nami und Selas tragen den Schleier hinterher  
Alle Frauen und ein paar Männer heulen  
Sanji: fast anfang zu heul  
Merit: bei Sanji angekommen ist, verliebt lächel  
Frollo: Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gäste…  
Vegeta: flüster Mir wird schlecht…  
Zorro: schnief Ach, halt die Klappe!  
Frollo: Wir haben uns hier versammelt um diese beiden, äußerst hübschen Seelen Merit zuzwinker zu vereinen!  
Sanji: Hey…  
Frollo: räusper TSchuldigung! So frage ich dich, Sanji, willst du die hier Anwesende, und sehr süße, Merit zur Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten und bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So Antworte laut und deutlich mit "Ja, ich will"  
Sanji: Ja, Ich will! verträumt kuck, Merit anhimmel  
Frollo: Und willst du, Merit, den hier anwesenden Sanji zu deinem Manne nehmen, ihn Lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten und bis das der Tod euch Scheidet?  
Merit: Sanji anhimmel Ja, ich will!  
Frollo: Schade… äh…So frage ich, hat jemand etwas gegen diese Ehe einzuwenden, So möge er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen.  
Andy: auf einem Stuhl gefesselt ist und von Vegeta geknebelt wird Hmpf…. heul  
Frollo: Also… wenn von euch niemand will… eigentlich…  
Sanji & Merit: Frollo böse ankuck  
Frollo: Äh… ich meine, dann erkläre ich euch Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes zu Mann und Frau! Bitte tauscht die Ringe!  
Mokuba: Kissen mit Ringen hinhalt  
Sanji: Merit Ring ansteck Mit diesem Ring, nehme ich dich zur Frau Merit: Sanji Ring ansteck Mit diesem Ring, nehme ich dich zum Mann!  
Jetzt heulen alle à Ausnahme: Selas! Anm. d. realen Merit: Herzlose Kuh!  
Selas: Selbst Schuld! Du hast mich in ein rosa Kleid gesteckt! Also erwarte nicht Das ich hier auch noch rumheule! Wegen dir sehe ich aus wie eine rosa Presswurst!  
Merit: Dann tu halt wenigstens so! Selas Wasser ins Gesicht spritz  
Selas: Wenn es sein muss! Theatertränen fließen lass

Selas: so tu als heul  
Frollo: Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!  
Sanji & Merit: Küssen sich während es rosa und weise Blütenblätter regnet+ Selas: Oh mein Gott! Ich will hier raus! Zorro: So! Jetzt weißt du was Sache ist! Andy in Müllcontainer werf und abschließ  
Merit und Sanji kommen vor das Schloss  
Menge: mit Reis bewerf  
Schließlich kommt einer nach dem anderen um den Beiden zu gratulieren

Stunden später

Mibo: Wann fangen wir endlich zu feiern an?  
Kaiba: Gleich, Mibo!  
Axel & Shark von ATOM: gratulieren gerade  
Axel: Alles gute euch beiden! Schade eigentlich!  
Merit: Tja… hab mich halt entschieden! Axel & Shark: Doch nicht du! Merit: -  
Nami: Willst du nicht mal den Strauß werfen, Merit?  
Merit: Ja! Los geht's! Alle aufstellen!  
Alle Mädchen stellen sich auf  
Merit: Brautstrauß über Schulter werf  
Brautstrauß: flieg… flieg… flieg… von Sakura gefangen wird  
Sakura: ungläubig Strauß ankuck, anfang breit zu grins  
Sasuke: schluck Schnell weg… davon schleich  
Sakura: nicht gemerkt hat Sasuke! Nach hinten umdreh und Kerl umarm  
Kakashi: Ähm… Sakura am Hals hat  
Kyo: Hey! Pfoten weg!  
Sakura: Oh… Entschuldigung, Kakashi- sensei! losrenn Wo bist du, Sasuke?  
Chef der Band: Bitte zum Hochzeitswalzer arrangieren!  
Alle stellen sich im Kreis um Sanji und Merit  
Band: Anfang Walzer zu spiel  
Merit & Sanji: verliebt Walzer tanz  
Selas & Vegeta: Mir wird schlecht…  
KuBMALMMK: SCHNAUZE!  
-  
Merit: Ole, ole! Es ist geschaft! Ich bin verheiratet! Mutti freuts! freu jubbel  
Selas: Ist ja gut!  
Merit: Bist ja nur neidisch!  
Selas: Bin ich gar nicht!  
Bakura: Lügendetektor an Selas anschließ  
Lügendetektor: hup hup hup Lüge… Lüge… Lüge… rote Sirene leucht  
Selas: Was fällt dir ein? Lügendetektor kaputt hau  
Bakura: Mann… -  
Merit: Wen wollen wir zwingen, dich zu heiraten? Vegeta?  
Selas: SCHAUZE! Wage es ja nicht!  
Merit: große Augen mach Aber… heul ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint… Wuähhh… Sanji!  
Sanji: In Arm nehm Oh, Schatz! Selas mit Todesblick anstarr Was hast du mit Ihr gemacht?  
Selas: ICH??? GAR NIX !!! Die hat mich in ein ROSA Kleid gesteckt und ich will Nicht zwangsverheiratet werden!  
Zorro: Wuahhh!!! Die Presswurst des Verderbens naht!  
Selas: broddel WAS WAR DAS GERADE?  
Zorro: kleinmach Ach…nüx! ° Selas: auf Zorro zugeh Was… hast… du… gesagt…? Mörderblick aufsetz  
Zorro: schwitz Äh… D… die Presse wirkt dem Verbrauche nach! Hehe…  
Selas: ihn weiter finster ankuck  
Mibo: Wollt ihr nicht dazwischen gehen?  
Zorro: benutztes Taschentuch nach Selas werf Nimm meine verschodderte Rotzfahne der Schnodderigkeit!  
Merit & Sanji: knutsch rumturtel  
Bakura: gespannt starr Gleich…  
Mokuba: Spanner… Also, Leute! Ich versuch jetzt diesen Kampfschinken aufzuhalten Und ihr freut euch einfach auf die nächste Folge! Ciau!  
Selas: im Hintergrund KAMPFSCHINKEN?  
Mokuba: Ohoh… Schnell weg! verschwind  
Selas: MERIT!!! ICH BRING DICH UM!  
Dee: Handschellen raushol Wie war das?  
Merit: 


End file.
